Zombie Goes Up
Zombie Goes Up is a Halloween themed game released October 20, 2011. The player helps zombies reach the surface from their graves. Controls * Left and right - Steer * Up - Speed up * Down - Slow down Levels Zombie Goes Up has twelve levels. The player's goal is to reach the surface from underground while avoiding traps and enemies. Level 1 Level 1 teaches the player the basics of the game: how to slow down the zombie's movements, how to speed them up, and how to steer. Also in this level bones, boulders, the smaller version of clawed bugs, and checkpoint caskets make their first appearances. The level starts out with a empty area that extends into another area with several boulders of different sizes. At the start of the area with the boulders is a sign teaching the player how to steer. At the end of the area a sign appears teaching the player how to slow down and one above it teaches the player how to speed up. The area above the signs is open with a few bones strewn throughout in a ragged line. A sign in that area teaches the player to collect bones for points. The open area begins to shorten toward then end and a sign teaches the player about caskets which is placed near the sign in a small area that makes the casket impossible to avoid going through it. The area above the casket is flanked by pipes which disappear and move the player into another open area with clawed bugs and bones in the areas constantly circled by the clawed bugs. The sign near the area cautions the player to avoid the enemies and after going past the area with them,the end of the level can be seen. Level 2 Level 2 introduces drillers, rock blocks, the larger version of clawed bugs, and spikes. The level starts out by introducing the player to a driller, which is shortly followed by a area of rock blocks that can only be broken by the driller. Past the area with the rock blocks is a area that is slightly larger and contains various sizes of boulders with a few bones strewn throughout. At the end of that area with the boulders and the bones is a checkpoint casket that extends into a short area that has small pipes and rock blocks flanking it on either side. Going forward the player will find several boulders and clawed bugs circling around a few boulders and, at the end of level section, is another checkpoint casket. A sign ahead cautions the player to avoid spikes that are nearby and fill the remaining space of the level. Level 3 Level 3 introduces moles, fake caskets, and pipes. The level starts out with area that contains boulders. Going forward the player will encounter three moles in a area flanked by rock blocks and after progressing, the area changes back to having boulders again. Two caskets are found ahead with the one on the right side being the correct casket to go through while the other on will kill the player on contact. A bit farther is a area with a two lines of rock blocks that can be gone through for easy navigation though going on the far left side has much more valuable bones. Shortly after two moles can be found zig-zaging around the exit of the section with the rock blocks. Going forward the player will find a checkpoint casket and three pipes with the one on the far right being the correct one to go through if the player wishes to not kill the zombie on spikes. A mole appears close to where the zombie exited the pipes and yet another checkpoint casket is short distance ahead of the level section with the mole. After going through a area filled with boulders that are found after the previously mentioned checkpoint casket, the player will reach the end of the level. Level 4 Level 4 introduces mines and lava. The level starts out being flanked by boulders and then changes to being flanked by rock blocks and then extends into a slightly larger area. Turning right the player will in come in contact with a very narrow area with a small amount of space to turn the zombie to avoid being hit by the spikes coming out of the wall. The area enlarges but is still contains spikes but only in two areas. Going to the left and upward the player will find another narrow area with spikes coming out of the wall that is similar to the first area with spikes but much larger. At the end of the narrow spike-filled gap the player will find a checkpoint casket and the scenery will change to boulders and three mines that are placed in such a way that they tempt the player to collect the line of bones near them but also make it somewhat easy to be killed. After going past the mines the player will encounter more boulders and another checkpoint casket that is guarded by two giant clawed bugs. Up ahead lava in a narrow area flanked by boulders will be encountered. After going through that area the player will reach the end of the level. Level 5 Level 5 introduces spider webs and the method of how to destroy them by tapping the arrow keys quickly when the zombie is stuck in one. Level 6 Level 6 has many mines scattered through out the level and most of which are placed in small areas making this level quite difficult. Level 7 Level 7 introduces a new enemies called worms. Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 In level 12, upon completing the level, instead of saying level complete as it did say in other levels, where the words level complete would be there is now the words game complete do to this level being the last level in the game. Ending Hazards *'Spikes': If touched will instantly kill the zombie. *'Fake caskets': Once the zombie goes into one it will be destroyed. *'Lava': comes out of holes in the ground and will slowly rise up and slowly go away. *'Boulders': will delay the zombie's moments or kill the zombie if it is stuck on them. *'Mines': these will begin a countdown then blow up if the zombie stays a long period of time close to them. *'Spider webs': If the zombie touches one that zombie will not be able to move any farther unless the arrow keys are pressed at a fast rate then the spider web will break. Enemies *'Moles': Move around in patterns and go back and go fourth. *'Clawed bugs': They do the same thing as moles but will move slower and have a larger version of themselves. *'Worms': Move around in a continual circle. Pickups *'Bones': Grant either 100,200, or 500 points depending on the type of bone. Interactive Objects *'Drillers': These can destroy certain blocks but will break after it reaches a certain point. *'Rock blocks': Will instantly shatter when touched by the drill. *'Checkpoint caskets': Once a zombie has been passed through one and that zombie dies, that zombie will respawn at the last touched casket. *'Pipes': sometimes spikes appear at then end of certain pipes and the right one must be passed through. Gallery Zombie Goes Up.png|The promotional picture for Zombie Goes Up on the front page of Neutronized.com Zombiegoesup-menu.png|The menu of Zombie Goes Up Category:Games Category:Halloween Games Category:Games released in 2011